Tequila Sunset II: The Hangover
by bubblesfontaine
Summary: It’s the day after Dick and Selina’s drinking binge, how will the previous night of bonding effect their relationship? Will a scandal involving Bruce and Donna ruin the engagement party? Batman, Catwoman, Nightwing, Donna Troy, Barbara Gordon


Bruce sat at his kitchen table enjoying a cup of coffee and the morning paper. He was surprised to find a photo of himself and Donna Troy leaving Cappellas jewelry store. The headline read, "Who is Bruce Wayne's new playmate?"

Damn, he said to himself. Those tabloid reporters are going to ruin the surprise.

Yesterday, on the way to the grocery store Bruce and Donna took a detour he wanted to buy Selina a special present for their engagement party and Donna had helped him select a piece. Unfortunately Bruce was too distracted to notice the photographer that had been watching them the whole time.

Bruce looked at his watch and realized that he had enough time to talk to Donna before Selina rose. Fortunately his bride to be was a late sleeper and after all the Tequila she and Dick had consumed the night before, he assumed that she would sleep well past noon.

When Bruce reached Donnas' door he listened for voices before he knocked. Donna had insisted that she and Dick were just friends but Bruce could see that there was something more than friendship brewing between them. And if by some chance Dick had finally had a long awaited epiphany and made his move Bruce did not want to interrupt them.

Donna awakened refreshed and amused as she recalled Dick and Selina's antics. She and Bruce had left Dick alone with Selina hoping they would set aside their differences and find common ground. To their surprise Dick had found more than "common" ground with his future stepmother, he found a new drinking buddy.

Roy has some serious competition. She thought to herself, Selina Kyle could possibly out drink both Roy and Ollie.

Her humorous thoughts were interrupted by a soft knock on the door. At first she assumed it was Dick but after she recalled how plastered he was when she put him to bed she knew that her friend would sleep way past noon. When she opened her door she was surprised to find Bruce Wayne standing there holding a newspaper with an aggravated look on his face.

"Bruce? Is something wrong?"

He didn't answer he slipped past her and into the bedroom closing the door behind him.

"I was reading the paper and came across this photo in the gossip column."

He handed her the newspaper and both the photo and the headline shocked her.

"Bruce, I can't believe what I'm seeing."

"I had the same reaction."

"Selina hasn't seen this yet? Has she?" Donna asked.

"No, she's still asleep."

"This is going to spoil the surprise."

"Not if we can keep it from her. Where's the necklace?"

"I hid it, like you told me to."

"If she sees this article your room is the first place she'll look. Selina is difficult to surprise and I know she will insist on receiving the gift now, patience is not one of her strong suits."

Donna was nervous. Gone was the good-natured Bruce with whom she had spent the previous evening. She was dealing with Batman now, and he was as cold and stoic as ever.

"I hid it on the top shelf in the closet."

She grabbed a chair, moved it to the closet and climbed onto it reaching for the top shelf inadvertently pushing the box farther away. Donna strained to reach it and when she did, she lost her footing as she fell Bruce rushed to her and caught her before she hit the ground. The shelf crashed waking Dick who was sleeping across the hall.

Dick leapt out of bed and rushed to Donnas' room when he opened the door he blinked twice, unable to believe what he was seeing. Bruce had lost his footing as well and when he caught Donna they tumbled onto the bed and Bruce somehow ended up on top of her just as Dick burst through the door.

"What the hell is going on here? He shouted.

He saw Bruce with Donna and jumped to the wrong conclusion.

"I guess one woman isn't enough for you Bruce?"

"Dick it's not what it looks like."

"So I didn't' just walk in on you seducing my girl?"

Selina heard the loud commotion too and burst onto the scene.

"What the hell is going on here? Can't you people argue quietly? Geesh, my head is killing me."

Dick turned to Selina and sarcastically greeted her

"Good morning Selina, I was just waiting for your fiancé to explain why he's in Donna's bed."

Selina looked at Bruce and Donna momentarily confused by Dick's comment.

"I'm sure there's a logical explanation. " She replied rubbing her head.

Donna was stunned by Dick's reaction and decided to put an end to the farce.

"I'm sorry we woke you Selina. Bruce came to my room to retrieve a gift that I was hiding for him and I fell."

Selina raised an eyebrow and turned her attention to Bruce. He rose from the bed and approached her with the newspaper in hand.

"I came to retrieve it because I saw this in the morning paper and I knew it would spoil the surprise."

Bruce handed the paper to her and Dick leaned over Selina's shoulder to view the content. The headline and the photo surprised them both.

"You went to Capella's last night?" Selina asked.

"Yes, we did, Donna helped me pick out a gift for you."

"For me? You shouldn't have but I'm so glad you did! Where is it? More importantly what is it? A diamond bracelet? A necklace? Anything from Capella's would have to be exquisite and expensive two of my favorite words."

"I'll give it to you tonight."

"Tonight? Come on Bruce you know how much I hate surprises."

"I'm afraid you are going to have to learn to like them; I'm not giving you the gift until tonight."

"You know I can't wait that long."

"Why don't we argue about this over breakfast?"

It took her a moment to realize that Bruce wanted to leave Dick and Donna alone when the realization hit her she made a hasty retreat.

"That's not a bad idea why don't I make you my infamous kitty omelet."

"Sounds good but I'm not accepting bribes." He said as he was guiding her out the door.

"Who said anything about a bribe? What? I can't fix my fiancée his favorite dish unless I want something?"

"That's it in a nutshell."

"Bruce I'm insulted."

Once they were gone Donna started picking up the items that had fallen off the shelf when she took her tumble.

"Let me do that for you."

"Don't worry I've got it."

"Donna I'm sorry, I acted like a complete moron."

"There's no need to apologize if I had walked in on you and Dianna in that position I would probably have come to the same conclusion."

"Really?"

"Yes. My mentor and my best friend? Getting it on? That's extra yucky. I was actually flattered that you would think that Bruce would want me."

"Why wouldn't he want you? Or any other guy for that matter, you're hot. I'm apologizing because, well I don't know what got into me maybe I'm still drunk."

"You and Selina did manage to knock off at least three bottles of tequila."

"Four, well almost four, you guys came home before we could finish that last one."

"Does Barbara know you're in town?"

"No, you know how our last conversation went; she's probably still upset with me so I'm trying to give her some breathing room."

That's a good idea, give her time and space, she'll get over the whole Kory thing and when she comes to her senses she'll appreciate that you were honest with her."

"I still don't think that I owe her an explanation she broke up with me remember?"

"It's true, you guys weren't together at the time but she loves you and I'm sure that the very idea of you being with another woman, especially the woman you almost married-"

"It was nothing, just casual sex I told Barbara and she went off the deep end!"

"Call her Dick; you need to let her know that you're in town at least. I'm sure she is going to see that photo of Bruce and me and put two and two together."

"Alright already, you win I'll call her."

"I really think you should. Taking a break from the relationship was a good idea but don't forget that you love her and you want to work things out."

"I haven't forgotten."

"Good. Now run along while I jump into the shower I'm planning to do a little shopping and I need to get going if I want to look decent for the party."

"You always look great."

"I wish I could say the same for you Dick but you look like hell maybe you should go back to bed for a while."

"I think I will, I feel like there's a hockey game inside my head. Thanks for being so understanding. I'll get out of your hair."

"Remember what I said Dick, call her don't make a bad situation worse."

Dick went back to his room and tried unsuccessfully to ignore Donnas' advice and go back to sleep. Ultimately he decided that she was right, he picked up the phone and dialed Barbara's number. She answered on the first ring.

"Hello Dick."

"Barbara, I'm glad I caught you."

"I suppose you're calling to let me know about Bruce and Selina's engagement."

"Among other things, did you see the morning paper?"

"As a matter of fact I did. I was pleasantly greeted with a picture of your friend Donna leaving a Cappella's jewelry store with Bruce. I didn't know that they were so chummy."

"Look, I can explain."

"You can? Really? Let me guess, Donna Troy just flew into town on her own to go jewelry shopping with Bruce?"

"I didn't even want to come home but Alfred insisted."

"Oh I get it, your mind went blank and you just recently remembered my phone number."

"We had a fight I didn't think th-"

"No! You didn't think! That's the first honest statement I have heard from you in months! Why didn't I hear about this from you?"

"You sound angry."

"I am angry! How can you say that you love me but you can't bring yourself to tell me that you're in town or that your father is getting married? I had to find out by opening a newspaper and seeing your "girlfriend" walking arm and arm with him in the paper!"

"You know Donna is just a good friend."

"So you say! I guess she's going with you to the engagement party? Tell me Dick, did my invitation get lost in the mail?"

"I know how much you hate these things and I didn't want to go alone."

"Oh so I guess your less attractive friends were busy and Donna Troy was your last resort."

"Where is this coming from? You have no reason to be jealous of my relationship with Donna!"

"You've been spending an awful lot of time with her!"

"She's been helping me workout my issues."

"Tell me Dick; are these issues vertical or horizontal?"

"You know I'm not sleeping with Donna."

"I do? Dick I'm crippled not blind! Any fool can see that there's more going on here than just friendship! I know that whenever she bats those pretty Amazon eyes you come running!"

"You're not being fair Donna is not a threat to you or us."

"Do you really expect me to believe that? You didn't even bother to ask me if would go to the party! Whether we decide to be a couple or not I think I deserve better!"

"I'm sorry Barbara."

"You always _say_ that you're sorry Dick but you never change! Anytime we hit a rough spot you crawl into bed with someone, first Helena then Kory and now it's your good ole best friend Donna! I'm at my breaking point with you!"

"Don't say something you'll regret later. I told you that I'm sorry, and I was wrong but it's never enough for you."

"_**I'm**_ never enough for you… I guess we're at an impasse. Call me when you're ready to stop sleeping around."

She hung up. Dick felt like crap. He never wanted to hurt Barbara and she was right he should have at least called to let her know about the engagement. He didn't mean to be insensitive but lately when it came to Babs everything he said and did was wrong. His heart was completely broken and he only had himself to blame. Coming home without telling her was wrong there was no way she would ever forgive him.

Later that morning Selina strolled into the kitchen and made a beeline for the coffee maker. Before she poured herself a cup she noticed that Dick was sitting at the breakfast bar starring at his cell phone.

"Why the long face pal?"

"I just can't win! I don't understand women at all. Whatever decision I make it's always the wrong one."

"Which one of your girlfriends are you talking about is it Barbara or Donna?"

"Donna is not my girlfriend! Heck I don't have a girlfriend at least not anymore. Barbara and I were already on the rocks but when she saw that picture of Donna and Bru-"

"Did you tell her that you were coming home for our engagement party?"

"I didn't tell her anything. The last time Barbara and I talked she ripped me a new one over something I did when we weren't even a couple."

"She sounds like a barrel of fun."

"Selina she's got a right to be angry I was a total jerk, I didn't even think to call her Donna had to talk me into it."

"Honestly Dick you have to stop flip-flopping either you want to be with Barbara or you don't! This back and forth thing you've got going is giving me whiplash!"

"I love Barbara I really do."

"Who are you trying to convince? You or me? If you're so into her then why are you spending all of your free time with Donna?"

"We have fun together that's all! And for the record, I don't spend _all_ of my free time with her I have other friends I hang out with, Wally and Ro-"

"Wally and Roy aren't Amazons with perfect bodies and sunny dispositions. I can't say that I like Barbara, but I understand why she's upset with you for taking Donna to our engagement party. Why can't you just admit that Donna isn't just your go to girl when you need a date but she's also the person you go to when you want to enjoy life?"

"I don't go to Donna just for fun she's my friend and she's easy to talk to."

"So you run to her with your problems too? She sounds more like a girlfriend than a friend to me."

"I know I said a lot of things when I was drunk but I didn't mean them, Donna is my friend and nothing more."

"So you're haven't slept with her?"

"Of course not! How many times do I have to tell you that Donna and I are just friends?"

"Just because you're not sleeping with Donna doesn't mean that your heart isn't with her. You obviously haven't had a chance to act on your feelings but can you honestly say that you wouldn't cheat on Barbara with Donna if you had the opportunity?"

"I would never cheapen my friendship with Donna by doing something that stupid. Barbara and I aren't together anymore. We had some problems and decided to cool things off for a little while but that doesn't mean that it's over forever."

"She's not the right woman for you."

"You're wrong."

"Really? Tell me Dick what did you and Barbara do the last time you had a date?"

"We watched a movie."

"What movie?"

"Frost."

"What did you do the last time you hung out with Donna?"

"We watched several movies; actually we had a Will Ferrell marathon."

"Be honest, which did you enjoy the most? Did you have more fun watching a boring movie about an interview with a crooked president? Or a laugh fest featuring Anchorman, which by the way is one of the funniest movies ever made."

"I enjoyed Frost, it was a well made thought provoking film, but of course it couldn't compete with Anchorman the first time I saw it I almost pissed in my pants."

"Does Barbara even like Will Ferrell movies?"

He looked down, realizing what Selina was getting at and feeling embarrassed.

"No, she thinks the humor is juvenile."

"Aha! That's precisely my point! You have more fun with Donna! Dick, do you really want to spend the rest of your life watching boring political dramas or do you want to laugh your ass off and have fun? People like us; people in our line of work need release. Dealing with life and death situations really sucks the life out of you. You need someone light and fun to come home to not a brooding over analytical tight ass."

"Need I remind you that you're marrying a brooding over analytical tight ass?"

"Tormenting Bruce when he's brooding is my favorite pastime."

"It is fun isn't it? Look, I'm happy for you Selina but my love life is complicated I've invested a lot in my relationship with Barbara. "

"I don't know why you think your love life is so complicated the answer to your quandary is obvious. Instead of being "just friends" with Donna you should be "just friends" with Barbara. I see the way you look at her; it's a combination of love, awe and lust."

"My friendship with Donna is too valuable to lose over a few wet dreams and a couple of laughs."

"What makes you think you would lose your friendship if you pursued a romantic relationship with her?"

"I'll admit that I'm confused. I felt bad when Barbara told me how hurt and angry she was over me taking Donna to the party. I didn't ask Barbara because I knew she wouldn't come."

"Is that the only reason?"

"Okay you got me, the truth is I needed support and I wanted to have a good time that's why I invited Donna. Sometimes I get so tiered of arguing and apologizing. Lately with Barbara, that's all I do. Don't get me wrong, I love Barbara, I can't remember a time when I didn't. And Donna is very special to me. She's warm, optimistic and trusting."

"While Barbara is cold dark and suspicious."

"She's not all dark. Come on Selina, Barbara lost the use of her legs of course she's has a right to be a little bitter!"

"Donna lost a child yet she still manages to get up every day with a smile on her face and a positive outlook on life. Losing a child trumps losing your legs in my book! I know it must be hard for Barbara not being able to swing from the rooftops anymore but she's still alive! Sure, life dealt her some crummy cards but that's no excuse for being hard and cold. Donna on the other hand has a right to be bitter but she had the strength to rise above her loss and find joy in living that alone makes her one of the most remarkable women I have ever met."

"You're right about Donna's strength she's amazing I know for a fact that she mourns her loss everyday yet she still looks for the bright side in everything I know I couldn't do the same and I admire her for that."

"Admire her? Last night you told me that you love her."

"Just between you and me I do love her, but I owe it to Barbara to try to find a way to make our relationship work."

"What relationship? She dumps you every other Tuesday what are you Dick a masochist?"

"You don't understand."

"You're right, I don't. I will never understand why you choose to continue to turn yourself inside out to be with a woman who doesn't make you happy. And I don't get the impression that you make her happy either."

Donna entered the kitchen and went to the refrigerator looking for a quick breakfast. She could sense that her entrance made both Dick and Selina uncomfortable the pair was suddenly silent and she wondered if the conversation had something to do with her.

"You guys aren't planning a revolution are you?" Donna asked.

"How did you know that?" Selina responded.

"A little bird told me. Actually it was a Robin."

"I confess Dick and I are planning to storm D.C at midnight."

Donna and Selina chuckled while Dick became more uncomfortable wondering how much of the conversation Donna had overheard.

"I think I'll go find Bruce and apologize for what happened earlier." Dick mumbled.

"Be prepared to do some serious groveling you know he isn't exactly the forgiving type." Selina declared with a wink.

"Thankfully I'm not too proud to beg. I'll leave you two to your girl talk."

Dick gave Donna a nod and quietly left the kitchen slipping into the entrance leading to the bat cave.

"Donna Troy, you look like a woman on a mission."

"A serious mission, I thought I would go into town, buy shoes for my dress and find a brave stylist who can tame my hair."

"You're way ahead of me. I haven't had time to shop for a new dress let alone shoes."

"Why don't we go together?"

"That's a great idea! We can do some shopping and have lunch. Don't worry about your hair; I have the best stylist in Gotham he'll be more than happy to whip you into shape. Besides it will give us as an opportunity to get better acquainted I have a feeling that you and I will be spending a great deal of time together in the future."

Selina and Donna made a beeline for Drake's department store. The women enjoyed each other's company. Donna used her fashion expertise to help Selina select the perfect gown for her engagement party. As Selina was leaving the dressing room she saw Donna eyeing a very expensive pair of designer shoes.

"Oh Donna, just when I think you've impressed me with your taste you pick something to make me see how I have under estimated you."

"They are beautiful aren't they?"

"Jimmy Choos?"

"Of course."

"Bag em and tag em! Those shoes are perfect for your gown!"

"As beautiful as they are these shoes are way outside my budget."

Selina ignored her statement and waved the salesperson over while pointing to the shoes.

"No worries, the shoes are on me."

"It's sweet of you to offer but I can't let you pay for these."

"It's not a big deal, Bruce is loaded and so am I, let me do this for you, I want to you've been such a delight to shop with."

"They're too expensive Selina I can't wear a whole weeks salary on my feet."

"Sure you can. Would it help if I hired you? I know you freelance. Let's just say you've been my fashion consultant for the day you can consider the shoes payment for services rendered."

"Selina I can-"

"I insist if you don't allow me do this I will feel insulted."

Donna knew she had been beat. Once Selina made up her mind there was no point in arguing her.

"Thanks, you drive a hard bargain."

"I've heard that more than once. I don't know about you Donna but I'm starving let's say we wrap this up and have lunch?"

"Lunch sounds great!"

Selina took Donna to Magellan's one of Gotham's most exclusive restaurants, they discussed her wedding plans and exchanged amusing ante dotes about Bruce and Dick. They had become fast friends and Selina felt comfortable enough to start asking Donna more probing questions.

"So what's the _real _deal with you and Dick?"

"We're the best of friends."

"Friends? You guys throw the "F" word around a lot. Are you sure you're just friends?"

"Absolutely."

"Do you really expect me to believe that in all the years you have known each other you haven't at least thought about it?

Donna felt cornered, she had come to like and respect Selina and she didn't want to lie to her.

"There have been times when I've thought about it but neither of us has ever been available long enough to explore that option."

"What about now? You're obviously available I doubt that any man would be okay with you going away for the weekend with a male "friend."

"I do not have a boyfriend if that's what you're getting at. I'm happy with my career and just being friends with Dick."

"You still haven't answered my question, judging from your evasiveness I can see that there must be something between you. I'm sure he's a good friend but let's keep it real Donna, Dick is indisputably hot. "

"I never said that I didn't find him attractive but his heart belongs to Barbara and as his best friend I'm rooting for them to work things out."

"Do you really think that Barbara Gordon is the right woman for him?"

"He loves her Selina and she's been through a lot maybe with a little time they can figure out a way to make their relationship work. The last thing Dick needs right now is for me to declare that I have feelings for him."

"So you admit that you harbor un-friend like feelings for Dick! Did you know that he and Barbara broke up?"

"Yes, he told me. But Dick and Barbara break up every other Tuesday that's what they do. In the end they always manage to find their way back to each other."

"This relationship is beginning to sound more and more dysfunctional by the minute."

"We're all a little dysfunctional Selina."

"Speak for yourself! I'm completely normal."

"Sure you are that's why you dress up like a cat and steal things." Donna whispered causing Selina to release a small chuckle.

"Come on Donna, wouldn't you agree that this isn't healthy for either of them?

I see the way you look at him you know you want him, just admit it."

"Selina! I'm not about to come between Dick and the woman he loves. He's been in love with Barbara since he was a kid."

"I think he's been in love with you since he was a kid. You say he's your friend so I know you want what's best for him. Do you really think he can find happiness with Barbara?"

"No, I don't, but he needs to figure this out for himself. In the meantime I'm doing everything I can to support him."

"What the hell are they teaching you girls on Amazon Island? It's time to get in the Soul Train line and dance! This is the 21st century sometimes a girl has to fight for what she wants!"

"I know you mean well and I'm speaking for both Dick and me when I tell you to bu-"

"Butt out? I know I should butt out and after I speak my peace I will. This so called relationship with Barbara is a joke, honestly Donna you can't polish a turd."

"You've been watching Dr. Phil a lot haven't you?"

"It's a great show and most of the time he's right on the mark."

"Give Barbara a chance Selina she might surprise you. It's obvious that Dick sees something special in her that's why he keeps trying so hard to make it work."

"I'm speaking out of love for you both. I honestly don't think that either of you will find real happiness until you face what's in front of you. No wonder your relationships fail both of you are looking for each other in other people."

Back at Wayne Manor, Dick once again found the courage to visit Bruce in the bat cave where he was diligently updating files. Bruce didn't look up at Dick but began speaking to him while his back was turned.

"I thought you were going to take my head off this morning."

"Bruce I'm sorry."

"There's no need to apologize."

"I don't know what got into me I know that you would never- that Donna wouldn't…"

Bruce was amused by his son's embarrassment.

"It's okay really, love can make us do crazy things, sometimes a man needs to see what he wants slipping away in order to motivate him to end his silence and speak up."

"Have you been watching Dr. Phil?"

"Who?"

"Never mind."

"Last night I actually had a chance to spend time with Donna, she's special, and I understand why you're so protective and territorial."

"Territorial? No way! I'm protective of her because she can be naïve at times."

"This morning, I clearly remember you referring to her as your "girl"."

"Well she is my girl but not in the way you're thinking."

"So you can read my mind now?"

"I know you think that there's something going on between us but we're just friends."

"Friends? I don't think you would have been upset to see me in Wally's bedroom."

"You know what I mean Bruce."

"Now _I'm_ the mind reader?" Bruce was having fun at Dick's expense.

"Stop twisting my words around!"

"I'm sorry Dick; I don't want you to think that I'm not taking your apology seriously. But it's time to drop the façade and be honest with yourself and to Barbara it's time to admit that you have feelings for Donna."

"Barbara knows that Donna and I have been friends for a long time. She's accepted that."

"I take it Barbara _told _you this."

"Not in so many words but I'm sure she unde-"

"When it comes to women you can't assume anything. They don't think like we do, if they did there would be no such thing as high heeled shoes."

"I take it there's a message in here somewhere?"

"Just be honest with her Dick and be honest with yourself. The truth is hard but it can save you and the people you love from a lot of heartache."

Dick wondered when Bruce had become so sensitive to other people's feelings. This empathy and insight was new. He concluded that Selina was responsible for this miraculous transformation and he was eternally grateful.

Dick assisted Bruce in updating his files. They spent the rest of the afternoon together. It felt strange at first; Bruce was a lighter, happier man than the "Bruce" he was accustomed to. Dick saw occasional glimpses of his former darkness but Bruce wore his newfound happiness like a badge of honor. In the past the two of them had shared more than a few moments of laughter but the entire afternoon had been filled with good-natured teasing. Dick could see that Bruce was genuinely happy and this put him at ease. His own life had taken a downturn but knowing that the man who took him in when he had no one had finally found happiness made his problems seem small and insignificant.

Donna and Selina returned to Wayne manor an hour before the party. Dick and Bruce were already dressed and ready to go. They waited in the study for what seemed like an eternity for the women to emerge from upstairs so they could go to the party.

Donna entered the study first. Both men were impressed by how beautiful she looked in her gown. She gave Bruce a friendly hug before embracing Dick and commenting on how handsome he looked.

"Wow!" Dick stated. You look absolutely incredible!

"Thanks Dick, you're looking pretty hot yourself!

Selina made her way into the room leaving all three of them completely speechless. She was stunning in her black strapless gown she smiled at Dick and Donna before turning her attention to Bruce.

"Well Bruce, what do you think? Are you ready to tell the world that you're officially off the market?"

He didn't respond to her statement with words, he smiled at her and kissed her lightly.

"You always take my breath away." He whispered.

As he spoke he pulled a velvet box from inside his tuxedo and handed it to Selina. Before taking the box from his hand she kissed him passionately, forgetting that Dick and Donna were in the room. Breaking the kiss she opened the box and gasped at the sight of the diamond and onyx necklace.

"It's absolutely exquisite Bruce I don't know what to say."

"Like you, it's one of a kind; I wanted to give you something special."

"I love you Bruce."

"I love you too Selina. Let's get to the party we're already an hour late."

As soon as their limousine pulled up to the country club dozens of photographers worked their way to the car in order to capture a photo of the future bride and groom. Bruce and Selina emerged first smiling and posing for the cameras.

"Bruce! Bruce is it true? Is Gotham's most sought after bachelor finally tying the knot?"

"Selina! Tell us! What's your secret? "

"How did you manage to land him?"

Without answering any questions Bruce and Selina smiled pleasantly and strolled inside the country club leaving the press very disappointed. To their surprise and delight Richard Grayson Wayne emerged from the limo with the mystery brunette from this morning's gossip column. They were immediately bombarded with questions.

"How do you feel about your father closing the book on his playboy days?"

"Are you picking up the torch?"

The reporters were shouting questions at them and neither of them knew what to say.

"Who's your lady friend? Any chance of a double wedding?"

They stood by the limo for a moment trying to evade the overly aggressive reporters. Dick took Donna's elbow and dodged the press to escort her inside.

"That was intense! I knew they would pounce on Bruce and Selina but I never thought they would focus any attention on us."

"I'm sorry Donna I grew up in this circus I didn't mean to expose you to it."

"It's okay; I guess I just had my fifteen minutes of fame."

"They aren't normally this intrusive."

"This is a hot story, Bruce Wayne getting engaged? I'm sure the whole city is shocked. Where is the happy couple?"

"Oh no!" shouted Dick.

"What's wrong?"

"It's Penelope Clooney."

"Who?"

"Penelope Clooney, she's been after me since my freshman year of high school."

"Where is she?" Donna asked while surveying the room.

"Don't look Donna! Maybe she didn't see me!"

"I think it's too late lover boy. Is she a tall blonde with a spray on tan and a boob job?"

"Yep, that sounds like her."

"Well she's coming this way."

"Great that's all I need."

Feeling sorry for her friend and wanting to help, Donna quickly grabbed Dick and planted a firm kiss on his lips.

Pleasantly surprised by her actions he wrapped his arms around her and returned the kiss with fervor. Dick marveled over the softness of her lips, he had fantasized on numerous occasions about what it would feel like to finally kiss her. It was a long wait but he was not disappointed. He knew she had kissed him to divert Penelope's attention but he impulsively decided to take advantage of the situation and deepened the kiss by exploring her mouth with his tongue. Donna was shocked at first but soon lost herself in the moment as he pulled her closer and slipped his hands into her thick silky mane.

Penelope watched them for a moment before interrupting the kiss.

"Excuse me? Dick? Dick Grayson?"

When Donna broke the kiss she found herself off balance Dick held her steady and smiled wickedly as he looked into her eyes.

"Hi Penelope." he said still holding Donna's gaze

"It's been a long time. I'm surprised you didn't call me to let me know you're in town."

"I've been kind of busy."

"I see." She replied frowning at Donna.

"Penelope this is my girlfriend Donna, Donna, Penelope."

"It's nice to meet you Penelope."

"I wish I could say the same. Your boyfriend and I go way back, don't we Dick?"

"Penelope and I went to high school together." Dick added.

"Richard and I were _very _close." Penelope said while staring at Donna.

"That's funny, he never mentioned you."

"I'm sure he didn't want you to get jealous."

"Dick knows I'm not the jealous type perhaps he simply forgot about you."

While Donna was addressing Penelope Dick slipped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer, planting a serious of tender kisses on her bare shoulder sending a chill through her body.

"I'm so sorry Penelope; I've been distracted."

Donna turned her head and kissed Dick once more infuriating Penelope. Flipping her hair she walked away in a huff. As they pulled apart they began to giggle like teenagers.

"The coast is clear Dick."

"Thanks for the save."

"Don't mention it I consider it my duty to ward off barracudas like her; you would have done the same for me."

"Well you know Donna, there's at least a dozen women in here itching to get their hands on me you're probably goanna have to kiss me a lot tonight."

Donna blushed at this she could see that Dick was teasing her. Kissing him was the only way to run interference for him on such short notice. She didn't expect to enjoy it so much. That kiss was ten years in the making and it was every bit as intense as she thought it would be.

"You're safe for now, I think we should find Bruce and Selina I'm sure they're wondering what happened to us by now."

It was a delightful evening. Initially it was a shock to the system for Donna watching Batman as he morphed into his alter ego. Selina complemented his Bruce Wayne persona well. Outside observers could see that the playboy party animal had met his match in Selina Kyle.

Dick and Donna felt a little awkward around each other after the kiss they shared earlier in the evening. Neither had felt brave enough to bring it up and put it on the table for discussion. They tried to pretend that the intense heat between them never happened. Before the party was over the pair agreed that it was time to call it a night. Donna had enjoyed herself but she knew that she had to return to Manhattan tomorrow and aggressively seek work for fashion week.

Making apologies and saying their goodbyes Dick and Donna took a taxi back to Wayne manor. When they arrived Donna thanked Dick for inviting her and retreated to her room for the night.

As soon as she stepped out of the shower she heard her cell phone ringing and rushed to answer the call.

"Hello Donna."

"Dick? I can't believe you're calling me from across the hall."

"This is important; I was looking for a midnight snack in the fridge and came across an unopened six-pack of your favorite beer."

"Michelob Ultra?"

"Ice cold Michelob Ultra, do you care for a nightcap?"

"Do you think you have to ask?"

"Your place or mine?"

"Come on over and bring your friends with you."

.

"I'll be right there."

Donna slipped into her pajamas quickly and began searching for her robe; before she could find it Dick tapped softly on her door before coming in. When he entered, he paused momentarily to give his eyes a split second to appreciate her body. She was clad in a tiny tank top and sleep shorts. He had seen Donna in less but tonight there was something about her that made him stare at her perfect form.

"I'm glad to see that I'm not the only one who couldn't sleep after all of this excitement." She commented.

"I must admit I really had a good time it was nice to see Bruce enjoying himself for a change. Selina is good for him." He said, handing her a beer.

"What a difference a bottle of Tequila makes." She joked.

"I want to propose a toast."

"What should we drink to?" she asked.

"New beginnings?"

"Sure, I'll drink to that."

The pair took a drink and settled on Donna's bed. Dick picked up the remote and began channel surfing.

"Stop! When Harry Met Sally is on, I love that movie!" she exclaimed.

"Me too." He added.

After she settled on the bed next to him they watched the movie in silence. Donna and Dick were both avid film buffs and they had watched dozens of movies together in the past but as this particular movie went on they became a little uncomfortable because of the theme. When it was over Dick decided that it was time to have a long overdue chat.

"I never get tiered of that one." He stated.

"Yeah it's really funny." She replied.

"Donna, have you ever thought about it?"

"Thought about what?"

"Us? Being more than friends?"

His question almost made her choke on her last beer. She knew Dick well enough to know that he was serious and for a moment she thought about making a joke and changing the subject but after the kiss they had shared earlier that evening she knew that the time had come for her to be honest about her feelings.

"Sure dick, I've thought about it, you're a gorgeous guy and I'm _somewhat_ human but-"

"But what? I'm not your type?"

"Heavens no! It's not that I don't find you attractive"…she paused searching for the right words. Dick we've been friends for so long, I have to tell you the truth. I've thought about crossing that line with you on numerous occasions."

"Really?"

"When I joined the titans I had a little crush on you but you didn't seem the least bit interested in me."

"I was more than interested but I was shy, I just didn't know what to say or do. Roy would always come along putting the moves on you before I could tell you how I felt."

"He was very aggressive and I was attracted to him but you were my first choice, the first guy I ever wanted. When you didn't show any interest I shifted my feelings into friendship and went on with my life."

"I wish I had known. Back then you were all I thought about Donna. Meeting Kory was great for me because my attraction to her was strong enough for me to let go of the dream I had of being with you."

"I had no idea that you felt that way."

"I was too slow, my timing was off but now that we're adults and we're both free I figure that it's time for me to make my move."

"Only one of us is free Dick I know your heart is still with Barbara there must be something you can do to patch things up?"

"It took me a long time to realize it but that ship has sailed."

"I've heard you say that before but you two always seem to find a way back to each other, I know it's because you love her."

"You're right Donna I do love her and I always will. We both tried to make it work but at some point I have to let it go, let her go and move on before we end up hating each other. It nobody's fault but Barbara and I just weren't meant to be."

"But Di-"

"No buts, this time it's over and I'm not looking back."

"You can't mean that."

"This time I do mean it. I've been thinking about how after all my relationships crashed and burned I've always ended up on a couch with you eating popcorn and trying to figure out what went wrong. Now I see it more clearly than ever I can't seem to find the "right" relationship because I was meant to be with you."

Donna was speechless, stunned by his words. He was echoing her thoughts. She had known this for a long time and waited patiently for him to make this discovery. Part of her wanted to ignore rationality and reason and leap into his arms but deep down she knew that as usual the timing was off. She knew this man, he was her best friend and because of that she pushed her desires aside and put his best interests first.

"You're overly emotional right now Dick, you and Barbara just hit a rough spot give it some time, everything will be okay."

"No, it won't. I'm tired of jumping through hoops, trying to make something happen with someone who just isn't right for me. You and I could avoid all the heartache of these failed relationships if we would just give in to what we could have together. Think about it Donna we make sense, relationships are hard work but being with you is easy."

"That's because we're friends. If we became lovers you would probably be singing a different tune. I admit that I'm attracted to you but I'm afraid to jump into something because if we don't work out we will lose what we have and I can't afford to take that risk. "

"Our friendship is solid Donna, nothing will ever change that."

"Dick, you mean too much to me. I'm sorry that I kissed you it was foolish and impulsive. I didn't expect it to be so, well you know-"

"Mind blowing?"

"For me there wer-"

"Fireworks? I felt it too."

"It was good, better than good it was fantastic but that doesn't change the fact that you're in the process of ending a very important relationship, I don't want to be the reason you don't give this thing with Barbara another try."

"So what you're saying is, you have feelings for me but you're not willing to explore them because you think Barbara is still in the picture?"

"Something like that. Even if it really is over this time you need to step away from relationships for a while and give yourself time to heal."

"And after that?"

"I would be open to exploring the possibilities."

"I understand what you're saying and it makes sense maybe that's where I've been screwing up I haven't taken enough time to just be with myself and heal. Donna I have a proposition for you."

"A proposition? I'm not sure if I like the sound of that."

"Hear me out. You think I need time so let's say in 6 weeks; you meet me at Lucky's in Manhattan for a real date."

"A real date?"

"Yes, a real date."

"A date, date?"

"Flowers, a romantic dinner the whole nine yards. And if this electricity is still here between us will you let this Barbara thing go and take us seriously?"

At first Donna frowned, she didn't like the idea of not seeing Dick for six weeks. But she knew that she couldn't let her guard down until she was sure that he was over Barbara.

"I can't argue with that, I guess it's a date."

Dick smiled and rose from the bed pleased that Donna was beginning to see the logic in crossing the line from friends to lovers. Before he left her room she met him at the door.

"I'm glad that everything is out in the open trying to pretend that kiss didn't happen would have been too weird." He said.

"You're too important to me I couldn't stand it if something came between us. "

"Thanks for understanding."

"Hey I should be thanking you for coming here with me and helping me see the error of my ways."

"Goodnight Dick."

With that she closed the door and smiled, pleased that she had been honest with him without damaging their friendship.

At breakfast Donna perused the paper she couldn't resist teasing Dick about being the new media darling of Gotham city. Every local newspaper had carried at least a blurb about the infamous engagement party. When she handed him the newspapers he glanced at them with shock and embarrassment.

The first headline read, "The Prodigal Son Has Returned!" the article went on to talk about how hard Bruce and Dick partied throughout the night. Donna teased Dick about following in his father's footsteps. The Gotham Chronicle ran a photo of Bruce, Selina, Dick and Donna with the caption "Gotham City's Fab Four". The Intruder featured Selina and Donna on its cover with the caption, "Oedipus Part Deux?" this one citied the physical similarities between Selina and Donna and questioned Dick's taste in women.

Dick looked up at Donna then back at the photo and once again he looked at Donna. This piqued her curiosity.

"What are you doing?'

"Noting how much you and Selina look alike. I guess if you blow me off I can muscle in on Bruce's woman." He muttered giving her a wicked smile.

Donna laughed and gave Dick a playful shove.

"Bruce would totally kick your ass and so would I."

"It's nice to know that you care but can you spank me first?"

"In your dreams pal."

After breakfast Dick and Donna decided to leave Bruce and Selina a note thanking them for a great weekend. The lovebirds had been out all night and they didn't want to wake them.


End file.
